scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Exorcist
''"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Did I scare you? If not, then I'll scare you...TO DEATH!!!!" ''-Exorcist'' Exorcists are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They serve as one of Evil's minions, which Gregory and friends encounter at Graveyard Gates. Physical Appearance Exorcists appear as round, blue demonic ghosts with ghastly sharp hands, spiritual-like tails attached to a star shaped panel on their backs, intimidating black eye shadowing with yellow pupils, and devious-looking smiles. Etymology Their name comes from an exorcist, a person who is able to cast out demons from a possessed person. However, their name and abilities are different. Instead, they are able to put demons and other supernatural beings into people. Attacks Exorcists mainly attack Gregory and co. by using their hands, including punching or jabbing with their index finger. They can also perform special attacks like Scare, Ghoul Punch, Zap Orb, Telekinesis, Spirit Ball, Shocker, and their best attack, Reverse Exorcism. When using Reverse Exorcism, they do the opposite of excorcism, which is performed by real-life exorcists. Instead, this move brings back enemies that are defeated in battle. Scare is a move in which it puts the terrrified status on the foe, which means the foe can't attack for three turns. Ghoul Punch is a move that some dark and ghost enemies can use if they have hands, in which the foe is hit with a punch filled with eerie power. This move may also inflinct the terrrified status on the foe. Zap Orb is a move in which the user creates an orb filled with charged lightning. This move may also inflinct the paralyzed status on the foe. Telekinesis is a move that is inherited and learned by some enemies, usually by concentrated physical energy. It isn't a strong move, but at least never misses. The user lifts the foe using his/her/its own mind, then throwing them. Spirit Ball is a move that only ghost-type enemies can use. This attack creates a ball of dead spirits (or souls). This attack isn't always accurate, as it can miss sometimes. It may also inflict the Fear status if it hits. Shocker is a move that can be used by dark and ghost enemies, in which it petrifies a foe, inflincting the petrified status. Like every other evil enemies, Exorcists are weak against pure attacks mostly, because they are evil-minded creatures. They have high Special Attack and Special Defense, as well as Attack power, but don't have good Defense, so taking them out with physical attacks would be best. A stronger relative of Exorcists are named Supernaturals, which are fought in Evil's dimension. the Miasma Realm. There is an even stronger relative of the two named Revenant, which are only fought at the Challenge Tower. The only differences is that Revenants are yellow colored, and don't have black eye shadowing. Instead, their eye coloring is white, like most humans, and black, demonic eye pupils. Trivia *Exorcists are a bit similar to Scary from the anime series. *For some strange reason, when Exorcists use special attacks, their eyes separate from their body, making one feel more frightened (intimidated) or surprised. It might be one of Exorcist's way of scaring people. Also, their stronger counterparts, Supernaturals and Revenants, do the same thing when using special attacks. *Ironically, their name is misspelled in the drawing. *Their Mind Thought says about what the opposite of their name is towards real-life exorcists. *Strangely enough, even though they are minions of Evil, they appear at the Challenge Tower, as to when Gregory and friends say that every minion of Evil is gone completely after Evil's defeat. It may have been that Exorcists choose to live a life of their own, like every other one of Evil's minions. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Evil's Minions Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies